


Poultrygeist

by tophsmash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Thanksgiving, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophsmash/pseuds/tophsmash
Summary: Laura and Carmilla have been friends and roommates since they were 18 and new to college. Years later Carmilla has to finally return to her hometown for Thanksgiving week holiday to her homophobic mother. What better way to come out of the closet than with a hot girlfriend? Unless said "girlfriend" is your strictly platonic roommate. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes. I don't ever write fics but I've been itching to do something Carmilla related as the series wraps up *tear*. Keep in mind I don't have a beta and I tend to type faster than I can think, so grammar and spelling mistakes are inevitable. I love comments, it's probably my only motivator so any and all comments are appreciated! Thanks. You can bug me on my Tumblr probably at toph-smash

Laura woke surrounded by the smell of something rough and woodsy, yet familiar. She also woke with the lack of oxygen due to her face being smooshed into something warm and…moving?

Quickly her head darted up from it’s previous relaxed position and she immediately regretted it as she observed her surroundings. Her head spun and she took everything in. She wasn’t in her bed. She wasn’t even in ANY bed. Currently, her tiny body was crammed against the back of the couch, sandwiched by none other than Carmilla Karnstein herself in her drooly, bed headed glory.

“Carm,” Laura nudged her with her knee. Carmilla’s eyebrows furrowed and she yanked Laura closer by her waist, burrowing her face into her stomach. Laura laughed.

“Carm get up, we fell asleep on the couch again,” Laura brushed some hair out of Carmilla’s sleepy face. “Let’s go grumpy gills, we’ve got errands to run today.”

Carmilla huffed but didn’t open her eyes, but Laura knew she was awake. She squeezed Laura even tighter before rolling unceremoniously onto the floor with a thump and reluctantly dragging herself to the bathroom. Laura flopped back onto the now much colder couch with a sigh and tried to still her rapidly beating heart. Cuddly morning Carmilla was not something she ever got used to, even after 6 years of friendship and living together.

Laura and Carmilla had met at university, roommates that butt heads over chore wheels and clogged shower drains. But after unintentional eavesdropping of a very loud, very aggressive phone call from Carmilla’s mother, Laura softened. And so began their weekly movie night and unlikely friendship.

After university, they two had gotten an apartment together, both painfully single and not willing to live without each other just yet (not that either of them would admit that). In the two years following her seemingly useless journalism major, Laura some how landed herself as the host of a late night show that threw some very crooked people under the bus. Not quite the investigative journalism she thought she’d be doing with her life, but she was grateful non the less. Money was never an issue anymore.

Determined to pull her own weight though, Carmilla’s now useless Philosophy degree collected dust as she worked full time in a tiny bookstore in hipstery downtown. She grumbled and complained a lot, but Laura knew she loved it.

Laura was broken from her nostalgic thoughts when a less grumpy, yet no less attractive emerged from the bathroom in a short towel, steam curling around her.

“Cupcake,” she said warningly. “You wake me up, on my day off mind you, and you haven’t even moved from the couch,” she tried to scowl at the creampuff still flat on her back and a smile threatened her glare.  
Laura threw a pillow over her face to hide the beet red color of a very almost naked Carmilla standing a few feet from her.

“Uh I’ll be ready in a minute,” Laura’s speech was muffled by the fabric. She heard Carmilla chuckle and didn’t need to remove the pillow to know that damn smirk was present on her face. Carmilla’s light footsteps retreated to her room as Laura groaned and pulled the pillow off her face.

 

 

 

 

“I was thinking we should buy a turkey this year, maybe get a head start and keep it in the freezer so we don’t have to fight the crowd. Plus, my dad is somewhere in Vancouver for the holiday on business so I’m all yours for Thanksgiving,” Laura spoke as she flung every unhealthy item within her reach into their cart.

Carmilla made some sort of non committal noise behind her as she continued to tap way on her phone. Laura continued to list her meal plans for the two when she glanced back at the broody girl behind her. “Carm, are you even listening to me?”

“Mhm sounds great buttercup,” her eyes never leaving the screen. He let out an exasperated huff that blew her bangs off her forehead for a moment before settling right back over the eyes.

“I also think we should get matching Christmas tattoos this year, I’m thinking I get your portrait of you in your grumpy car sweater on my ass,” Laura glanced back again, checking her reaction.

“Sure me too,” Carmilla mumbled, clearly not in the conversation at all.

Laura stopped walking and waited as Carmilla crashed into her.

“What the-cupcake! Why’d you stop?” Carmilla finally looked up at her with a surprised expression.

“Carmilla, I just told you I was getting a tattoo of your face on my ass and you said ‘sure me too’” Laura gave her a pointed look. “Where are you today?” her face scrunched up in concern and leaned in towards her roommate, intending to brush some hair out of her face was decided against it halfway there, her hand falling awkwardly at her side. Carmilla didn’t miss the movement.

“Sorry cupcake, my brother and sister are texting me non stop.” Carmilla sniffed and looked down. “Apparently I’m expected home this holiday.”

Laura felt her gut wrench. She always tried not to pry into Carmilla’s home life since she resented it so much. But from what she picked up, Carmilla was still painfully closeted with her family. Her homophobic mother not making things any better when Carmilla would try and find the courage to tell them.

As long as Laura had known Carmilla, they had spent every Thanksgiving together. Sometimes, at home, sometimes with Laura’s father. But never once had Carmilla gone back home to her family. Laura wasn’t even sure where she was from.

“Hey,” Laura started softly. Carmilla still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “What do you need?”

Carmilla exhaled forcefully and looked like she was about to brush Laura off the suddenly her eyes went wide. Laura knew that was her idea face. She never liked her idea face. She took a step backwards toward their cart and opened her mouth to say something when Carmilla blurted out.

“Be my girlfriend.”

The air left Laura’s lungs in a whoosh and she coughed on her own spit. After some hard thumps to her back she finally regained her ability to speak.

“What?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Crazy feeling that I'm actually getting kudo and stuff. Like I said, I really really appreciate comments so please give me your thoughts! Also here's another chapter, sorry it's kind of short. I probably need to tell you that daily updates totally are not going to be a thing. I just happened to be free and in a writey mood two days in a row. But I'll try my best to update in a timely manner because I understand the pain of waiting on updates. Anyways, comment, kudo, and don't roast me for my Hollstein garbage feelings that I can't help but put into words. Anyways yeah. You can shout at me at toph-smash

“I’m sorry, what?” Laura’s face was calm. Totally calm.

“Be my girlfriend.” Carmilla repeated.

“What?” 

“Girlfriend. Be mine. My gal pal, my lady love, my-“ Laura slapped a hand over Carmilla’s mouth.

“To me, for some weird reason, it sounded like you just asked me to be your girlfriend.” Laura exclaimed.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and licked the palm of Laura’s hand until she frowned and pulled back with a gross look on her face, wiping her slobbery hand on her thigh.

“Look, I know we don’t talk about it, but don’t pretend that you don’t know about my crazy homophobic mother and my aversion for returning home,” Carmilla picked at her chipped nail polish as if to look disaffected, but Laura knew her better. 

Carmilla shrugged. “I figure what better what to come out than with a hot z list celebrity girlfriend.”

Laura’s eye widened briefly, then a very Carmilla-esque smirk formed on her face. Carmilla seemed to realized her mistake because the nail polish picking ceased.

“I didn’t mean-“

“So you think I’m hot, huh?” A shit eating grin was sported on her face.

“Whatever,” Carmilla pushed past her, a blush creeping up her neck, to start pushing the cart towards the register. 

“Carmilla Karnstein thinks I’m hot!” Laura sang, trailing behind her. 

She began loading the items on the conveyer belt, noting a lack of anything actually substantial in Laura’s grocery pick. Maybe she should’ve been paying attention more. She tried to ignore Laura and began walking to the car with the paid for groceries. 

“I mean I can see you oogling when I do living room yoga, but who knew outside of sports bras and tight pants I was still hot to you,” Jesus Christ, Laura was still going. Carmilla needed to put an end to this, fast. 

Carmilla swiftly stood in front of Laura, her hips pressing her into the side of the car, cart forgotten. Her hands rested on either side of the cupcake’s head. Laura’s let out a squeal of surprise.

She visibly gulped and Carmilla bit back a smile.

“I’d be a blind idiot to not realize you’re beautiful Laura,” Carmilla spoke close to her ear and a shiver ran down Laura’s spine.

She didn’t miss the switch from “hot” to “beautiful” either. But this was just Carmilla being teasing Carmilla. Laura had watch enough of the study buddy parade in her college life to know that Carmilla had game. And she wasn’t about to be another player. 

Laura steeled herself and stood up straighter, meeting Carmilla’s gaze, but the sexy smirk she’d expected wasn’t there. Carmilla looked…vulnerable, and suddenly Laura was brought back to why they were having this conversation in the first place. 

“Hey” she hesitantly placed her hands on Carmilla’s cheeks.

Carmilla smiled for a second and breathed out a chuckled. “Hey.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Look I know it’s weird and I don’t expect you to-wait what?” Carmilla backed up, effectively dislodging Laura’s hands much to her displeasure. 

“I said I’ll do it,” Laura repeated. “I’m not exactly a fan of homophobic people, or people who hurt you, and I guess this is like two birds with one stone. And I don’t know how useful I’ll be exactly but I’m definitely willing to help you wherever you need me because you’re my best friend Carm and I lo-“ Whoa where did that come from? “I’d like to think that I can somehow ease your discomfort even a little so I’ll do it and gosh why am I so nervous right now?!” Laura was wringing the hem of her shirt. 

Carmilla was just staring at her with a blank expression. 

“Well, say something!” Laura nearly shouted at her.

But Carmilla bypassed the dialog and dove right in for bodily contact instead. Hugging wasn’t something new to them, but it caught Laura off guard anyways. Carmilla secured her arms around Laura’s waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck, breathing out a sigh of relief. It took a moment before Laura’s mind caught up with her enough to reciprocate, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck, tugging her close. 

“Thank you Laura. Really.” Carmilla mumbled into her neck. Laura laughed at the sensation and gently push her away.

“Alright you big softie, lets get these groceries home,” she grinned up at Carmilla who matched her. Laura looked around her.

“Uh, Carm?” 

“Mmm” 

“Where’s the cart?” Carmilla’s eye brows furrowed and then shot wide open as she caught sight of the rogue cart on a war path toward an innocent car, set loose probably by the sudden hug. 

“Shit!” Carmilla sprinted toward the cart, leaving Laura against the car. 

She dropped her head against the window and muttered to herself, “Worst. Crush. Ever.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up dudes idk what the fuck I'm doing. You know the drill, comment, kudo if you don't hate it, blah blah blah visit my barren tumblr at toph-smash if you want to talk to my lonely ass, and don't judge my hollstein thirst. Losing my mind in anticipation for the drop of Act 2 and I figured I'll add another chapter so I don't think about it too much. Again, I don't have a beta and also I'm incredibly lazy so pretend all the typos and grammar mistakes you see don't exist. Cool thanks bye.

Laura had been filming the next few shows in advance to take the week off for Carmilla. She would never admit it, but having Laura busy the last few days had put a serious dampener on her mood. 

When Laura would come home late from filming and jump straight to her room for more research on sleazy corporate individuals, Carmilla ached for attention. She found herself rewatching episodes of Laura roasting an individual named Vordernburg she had saved on the DVR just to hear her voice, what a sap...

Laura noticed her yellow pillow had migrated once again to Carmilla’s disaster of a bedroom, it was a constant struggle between the two. But she let the broody girl keep it for the time being.

It was early afternoon when Laura finished filming her last bit and decided to come home early. She quietly snuck into Carmilla’s room to find her asleep (shocking) and hugging her yellow pillow tightly to her body. The sight made Laura’s chest ache with affection for the girl. 

She shook her head and immediately belly flopped onto the mess of sheets, partially on top of Carmilla. There was a soft oof and then a groan. Laura smiled to herself and scooted herself to be situated on top on Carmilla, who had rolled over onto her back but did not open her eyes. Laura’s thighs straddled her waist as she began poking Carmilla all over the stomach and sides.

“Carm, Carm wake up. Carmilla, wake up. Wake up Carmilla,” Laura’s poked were relentless and she suppressed a giggled as Carmilla twitched away from her fingers. “Carmilla, did you even pack yet? We’re leaving tomorrow. I bet you didn’t pack. I’m right, aren’t I?” she started to swing herself off of her to check Carmilla’s probably empty bags then suddenly her world flipped.

Carmilla grabbed Laura by the waist and flipped them over, pressing Laura now into her bed and peering down at her.

“You’re annoying,” she said with a fond smile on her face, her voice gravelly from sleep. The sound made the hairs on Laura’s neck stand on end.

Laura’s heart was beating erratically and she couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden position switch or the close proximity of her roommates face to her own. Laura just stuck out her tongue in retaliation. 

Carmilla’s eyes darted down to Laura’s mouth at the action before clearing her throat.

“Come on cutie, my bags aren’t going to pack themselves,” she shifted her weight off of the cupcake and walked into her closet, leaving a flustered Laura on her bed.

 

 

 

 

Carmilla and Laura had been sitting outside of Carmilla’s mother’s house for a solid 20 minutes. Laura sat in the passenger seat with her head between her legs while Carmilla rolled her eyes at the dramatic antics.

“Cupcake, this is feeling a little backwards. Shouldn’t I be the one in panic mode right now?” Carmilla tried to sound annoyed despite her rubbing circles on the hyperventilating girl’s back.

Laura popped back up. “What if they don’t like me? What if I open my mouth and out you from the get go? What if your siblings hate me and they never let you see me again? Carmilla! It’s not funny!”

Carmilla bit her lip and tried to put on a passive expression despite her shoulders still shaking.

“Laura, relax. It’s going to be fine. Even if I don’t end up telling them I’m gay, I’m just glad to have you here with me for my sanity,” she said sincerely.

Laura squared her shoulders. “You’re right. We’ve got this. We’ve got this? We’ve got this.” She quickly opened her door and rounded yanked her suitcase out of the backseat and marched towards the front door, Carmilla sighing and following her. 

Once Laura actually took in her surroundings, she was gaping. The enourmous property was looming before them. She turned to Carmilla who shrugged sheepishly.

“You never told me you were rich!”

“I’m not, my mother is. There is a significant difference,” Carmilla’s tone hinting that she was done with that conversation before it even started. Laura just continued to stare in wonder and the huge estate in front on her.

“So what’s our game plan?”

“Our game plan?” Carmilla’s eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, our game plan! You don’t just plan on saying ‘Hey mom can you pass the gravy, by the way I’m gay?’” she said incredulously.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I don’t know cupcake, I’m just going to let what happens happen,” she looked down, avoiding Laura’s eyes, and Laura could feel tension rolling off her in waves. She leaned in and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. When she pulled back, Carmilla’s were wide in surprise. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Carm. I’ll support what ever decision you make. Plus, we’ve got a whole week here! So take your time, and if you decide that it’s not the right time, then it’s not the right time, and we go home no harm no foul,” Laura tried to ease the constipated look on Carmilla’s face. She just nodded in response.

Carmilla surprised her by reaching down and linking her fingers, dragging her towards to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently, bringing their joined hands to her lips to kiss the back of Laura’s hand.

Laura was trying to calm the emotions boiling over in her stomach from the affectionate action when the door swung open. The boy at the door seemed to be a few years younger than Carmilla, but they shared the same dark hair and sharp features.

A slow smirk appeared. “Hey Kitty, bout time you showed your face,” she teased.

Carmilla released Laura’s hand to punch him lightly, but a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. “Don’t start with me William. Now go bring our bags inside before I go meet my impending doom with Mother.”

He scoffed at her, but brushed past the two anyways, heading towards their neglected bags at the end of the walkway. 

“Who’s your play thing?” he called behind him.

“This is my...Laura,” she said awkwardly.

Will turned to look over his shoulder with an unreadable expression on his face before rolling his eyes. 

“Sure thing Kitty.”

Carmilla gulped but ushered Laura inside. The interior of the home was equally as stunning as the exterior, if not more. Laura craned her neck, trying to look at everything at once. Though money was not an issue for her now, she had grown up in a frugal home. And the Carmilla she knew lived off of cheeseburgers and pizza coupons, this was a different universe from the Carmilla she knew.

Which led her to think, what else had Carmilla not told her about herself? The thought left an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. 

She was broken from her thoughts as a Carmilla halted their movements and stared past Laura. Laura whipped around and was met with the most regal looking woman she’s ever laid eyes on. Just her being in her presence made her want to stand up straighter.

“Mother,” Carmilla stated simply.

“Mircalla, so nice of you to join us.”

“Mircalla?!” Laura blurted, looking to Carmilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. I hate this chapter. But I've got no juice in the tank right now and I'm grumpy so here is a lil angst kind of. Immediately remedied by fluff I guess. I think my writing is getting worse as I go dudes. But I'm determined to finish this fic if it kills me. Anyways, I live for comments, so say something you like or hate. As always, find me on tumblr at toph-smash. But yeah. Sorry if the quality is going downhill, I'm in a weird spot right now. Anyways, enjoy.

Laura angrily unzipped her suitcase and began unpacking her things, buzzing the room like a tiny gay fly. 

Shortly after exchanging pleasantries with Carmilla’s mother, Will came back inside and offered to show Laura to the room she’d be staying in, figuring Carmilla could problem solve on her own that she’d be in her old room. He didn’t stay long, just offered a small smile and clap on the shoulder to the angrily little blonde and made a quick exit.

“Stupid apathetic, cryptic, secretive, lying…” Laura grumbled to herself. 

“Wow, tell me how you really feel Cupcake,” Carmilla had appeared at her door, leaning against the door frame with here arms crossed.

Laura didn’t even bother with a response or a glance in her direction. She just grabbed her toiletries from her bag and brushed past Carmilla in direction she assumed the bathroom was. Carmilla sighed and trailed behind her.

“Laura please just talk to me,” she pleaded.

Laura was 100% clueless as to where the bathroom was. She stood in the middle of the hallway, silently deciding which on the doors to open. She took a chance on the one to her right and was greeted with a linen closet.

She could hear Carmilla stifle a laugh. “Third door to the left cutie.”

She gently shut the closet door and made her way to the bathroom, Carmilla still trailing behind her. When the two reached the bathroom door Carmilla spoke up again.

“Would you at least look at me?” 

So she did. She turned on her heel in the doorway and spun quickly to made eye contact with the beautiful face of her roommate. She raised her eyebrow and waited for her to talk.

“What do you want me to say Laura?” Carmilla braced her arms against the door frame and leaned towards the smaller girl. Laura stood her ground.

“How about how you have this entire secret life that you never thought to tell me about? Maybe start with, ‘oh hey my family is loaded’ or ‘I have this whole secret life that I failed to tell you about’ or here’s a thought, ‘MY NAME ISN’T EVEN FUCKING CARMILLA KARNSTEIN AND EVERYTHING YOU’VE KNOWN ABOUT ME OR OUR ENTIRE FRIENDSHIP IS A LIE’” Carmilla opened her mouth to speak but Laura didn’t give her a chance, shutting the door in her face and sliding down the back.

She heard Carmilla heave a heavy sigh on the other side before eventually walking away. Laura pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and took a deep breath. She was being irrational and she knew it. She knew she needed to give Carmilla the chance to explain but right now she was so fired up and needed to calm down before she was ready for that encounter.

She took a brief shower and dressed again in her room. It had been pretty late afternoon when the two arrived at the Morgan Estate, so by the time she had showered and unpacked, it wasn’t unreasonable to go to sleep at that moment.

Laura tossed and turned in the darkness of the room. The bed was far too comfortable, the sheets too new, the room too empty. She missed the close proximity of their small apartment. Sometimes if she were quiet enough, she could hear Carmilla’s light snoring through the wall.

With a sigh, Laura dragged the blankets off her body and headed to the hallway. Great, how was she supposed to find Carmilla now. Down the hallway she could see a light under one of the doors and figured that was her best bet. Padding gently down the hall, Laura pressed her ear to the door and could hear a sniffle and unintelligible grumbling. Yep, definitely Carmilla’s room.

She opened the door quietly, Carmilla’s head whipped up from in previous laid position at her desk at met Laura’s eyes. Her own eyes were red and she looked tired.

“Hey,” Laura said awkwardly from the doorway. 

“Hey.”

“Uh, can I come in?”

Carmilla just gestured to the room with a sweep of her arm. Laura took a seat at the end of Carmilla’s large bed, the two looked around the room uncomfortably.

“Look I’m sorry.”

“Laura I’m sorry.”

They spoke at the same time, grinning at each other.

“Let me,” Laura started. “I’m sorry I over reacted and didn’t even give you a chance to explain yourself. I just got frustrated and overwhelmed and I don’t know. I’m just sorry…” she trailed off.

Carmilla scooted her desk chair to be right in front of Laura and took her hands in her own.

“Please don’t be sorry. This is my fault. I wasn’t trying to keep things from you, I swear. This is just a life I thought I had left behind when I left for Silas. I never thought I’d be back here and I just dropped everything.” Carmilla’s eyes were glued to Laura’s hands as she traced patterns into her palm.

“After I met you and we became friends and we moved in together and I had this whole new life, I didn’t want to think about this place or what it meant for me. So I just…”

“Hey hey, it’s fine. I understand, really,” Laura cupped Carmilla’s face in her hands, forcing her to look back up at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain. It was dumb and rude and insensitive.”

“This week isn’t going to make things weird right?” Carmilla spoke softly. “Because I can’t lose you Laura, you know that.”

Laura tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. “Totally the least amount of weird. Can’t get rid of me that easily, Karstein. If that even is your name.” She teased.

Carmilla smiled. “It was my father’s last name. Mother changed back to her maiden after he died, but I kept it.” Laura just nodded and a comfortable silence lulled over them.

“H-hey Carm?” Laura stuttered nervously.

“What is it cremepuff?”

“Can I maybe…like I know it’s not weird at home but could I….”

“Spit it out,” she smiled at her.

“Canistayinyourroomtonight?” she nearly shouted at her.

Carmilla looked startled, but quickly dropped the expression for a smirk. “Day one as a fake girlfriend and you already want to share my bed? How scandalous Ms. Hollis.”

Laura shoved her shoulders and stood up. “Shut up. We share sleeping spaces all the time back home. Plus my guest room is super creepy in the dark.” And I miss having you closer to me she didn’t say.

Carmilla didn’t say a word but just got up from her chair and made her way over to her bed, nestling in the sheets before looking at Laura expectantly. 

“Are you coming or what?”

Laura squealed and launched herself on the bed, crawling under the covered and immediately snuggling into the warm sheets. 

Carmilla chucked as she leaned over and flicked the lamp off. “Goodnight cupcake.”

“Goodnight Carm,” she sighed happily.

 

 

 

The next morning, Carmilla was met with a mouth full of golden hair and a heavy weight on her chest. Laura had migrated throughout the night to drape herself over Carmilla’s body, tucking her head under her chin.

Looking down at the sleeping beauty made Carmilla’s heart race and her chest blossomed with emotion over the sleepy girl in her arms. She began tracing patterns on Laura’s lower back, the action somehow lulling herself back into slumber, when suddenly the room to her door burst open.

“A little birdy told me a certain sister was in town and didn’t even bother to say hell-Oh.” Mattie stood shell shocked at the end of Carmilla’s bed. Carmilla’s hand frozen on Laura’s back and she tried to sit up, still trapped under Laura’s weight.

“Carm it’s early, what are you doing,” Laura grumbled into Carmilla’s shirt.

“Um. Laura, meet my sister Mattie. Mattie, this is Laura.”

Suddenly very awake, Laura shot up into a sitting position, forcing distance between herself and Carmilla. 

“I’ll let you two wake up more before we…get acquainted. Ciao Bella.” Mattie gave a small wave of her fingers before making a quick exit.

Carmilla fell back against the pillows before she spoke. “Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. Guys. GUYS. ACT II. My insides are dead. Laura loves Carmilla. Time travels maybe??? I might combust.
> 
> Anyways here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short. But if I'm being totally honest, I didn't actually plan for how this story was gonna go until like 15 minutes ago so bear with me. So short chapter, inevitable spelling and grammer errors blah blah blah. Like it, share it with your grandma, comment, do whatever you want with it. Shout at my at toph-smash on tumblr if you feel like screaming about Carmilla with me. Thanks for reading this far, you the real MVPs. Also would you hate me if I threw a little angst in here? I know I said it was gonna be fluff city AND IT WILL, but like...what about just a liiiiiittle angst?

“Shit”

“Carm I sooo sorry this is my fault, I should’ve stayed in my room, I should’ve thought about it more, I should of-“

“Cupcake!” Carmilla sat up again and slapped a hand over Laura’s mouth. “It’s okay. Really.”

The two slumped back into the sheet while they contemplated their next move.

“Well I guess now is as good of a time as any to tell them. I did drag you here all this way to do this anyways,” Carmilla roller her head over to face Laura who remained quiet. “What’s going on in that head of yours cutie?”

Laura shrugged. “I just don’t want to mess this up for you.”

Carmilla chuckled. “It’ll be fine. Now come on, I’m up before noon for once. I don’t remember the last time I was up early enough for breakfast.”

The two shuffled their way into the kitchen, an impressive spread of various breakfast foods on display in the island counter with Will and Mattie seated on either side. Mattie sat with her back straight, scrolling through her phone while William leaned over the counted, shoveling anything within reach into his open mouth.

Carmilla cringed at the sight. “Nice of you to finally join us. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Matska Belmonde,” Mattie didn’t extend a hand to Laura.

“Cut the crap Mattie, and say what you want to say.” Carmilla cut in.

Mattie raised an eyebrow. “Always so aggressive. But I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just eager to meet your…friend here after being informed by William that you had arrived last night.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you guys! I’m Carm’s…uh well you see Carmilla is my…what I’m trying to say here is-“

“I’m gay.”

Will chocked on his pancakes and reached for the juice in front of him. Mattie patted him lightly on the back with a bored expression. 

“Yes yes. The grass is green, the sky is blue, and my little sister is a raging homosexual. Please now, get onto the more interesting stuff. Explain to me how to managed to land yourself Laura Hollis as a girlfriend.” Mattie said.

Laura looked shocked. “You know who I am?”

Will had regained his composure. “I’m pretty sure anyone that watches television at night knows who you are, short stuff.”

Being new to television world, it still shocked Laura when people recognized her from her little last night program. 

Carmilla had ignored the outburst. “Wait. You knew I was gay? This whole time you knew I was gay? Does mother know?”

“Of course not darling, you think you’d be forced back here if she knew? Please.” Mattie inspected her nails as she spoke.

The thought made Laura incredibly sad to think about. What a raging bi…bad person.

Carmilla just looked rather annoyed at her siblings already knowing. She crossed her arms and huffed, Laura knew she would need to diffuse the situation before Carmilla got angry. She quickly made her way over to her side and place a comforting hand on Carmilla’s arm, she visibly relaxed.

“Don’t think she’s missed the little moppet’s job description though. I could hear her on the phone this morning all fired up about ‘Laura Hollis, in MY home?!” Mattie chuckled at the memory. 

“She should only be upset if she has something to hide right? I mean I’m never really looked into the Morgan Corporation before but-“

“But nothing Cupcake. Don’t go digging around there, you’re going to get yourself hurt.”

“Carm! You don’t deserve to be not invited home because you love women! She’s so UUUGH!” Laura’s outburst got a small smile out of Carmilla.

“Alright calm down, we’ll get her back in our own way. I'm thinking a little dinner announcement tomorrow should do the trick. What better way to piss off your homophobic mother than flaunting your girlfriend around?” Carmilla tugged Laura closer by the waist, nuzzling her nose against Laura’s cheek. 

“But can’t we just-“

“No.”

“I could make some calls! Just a little-“

“No.”

“This could really be something Carm! I bet she’s-“

“No means no Laura.”

Laura deflated but sighed in agreement. So maybe taking down your fake girlfriend’s mother’s corporation was not that way to present yourself during a family holiday. 

Will cleared his throat and suddenly they remembered they were not the only ones in the room. “As disgustingly cute as you two are, I’ve got things to do.” He announced before hopping off his stool and making his exit.

Mattie was still looking at Laura, making her squirm in place. “She you at dinner tomorrow night darlings, I have business to attend to,” she finally spoke before leaving.

Finally alone again, Laura tried to separate herself from Carmilla when she was violently dragged back to her warm body, back against Carmilla’s front. Her family wasn’t here, there was no need to keep up appearances. But notorious sleepy Carm made her return as she attempted to cuddle Laura while standing up, grumbling unintelligibly into her neck. The feeling made her hairs stand on end and butterflies explode in her stomach.

“Promise me something Laura.”

“What’s that,” Laura asked carefully, trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

“Don’t go toe to toe with my mother. It’s one thing pissing her off so I’m never asked to come back to this hell hole again, but it’s something completely different to tango with her business world. Don’t put yourself in the cross hairs.” Laura could feel the movement of Carmilla’s lips against her shoulder and she shuddered involuntarily. 

She knew in her gut Lilita Morgan was hiding something. So she lied.

“I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's cracking my dudes. Shout out to my boy Seth for letting me hash out some new plans for this fic in conversation way too late at night. So hi. Here is another chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet so I'll let you decide that. Also I should probably take up one of the offers for a beta soon...but yeah! Please please please leave comments because I live for them. Like always, find me on tumblr at toph-smash and come yell at me about hollstein or Carmilla in general.

It was still early in the week, Tuesday. They had 2 more days until actual Thanksgiving dinner, but Lilita wanted to round them all up for a normal dinner Wednesday night as well, just the 5 of them, before extended family showed up. But the fact remained, there was time to kill.

 

After the little interaction in the kitchen, Carmilla and Laura had gone to their respective rooms to get dressed because Carmilla wanted to take Laura out before any cabin fever set in.

 

Laura stood in just her underwear facing a full length mirror, lost in thought. Why would Lilita Morgan care about her presence? Sure, she usually picked her own marks for the show and did a lot of research, but not once has the network even hinted at touching Morgan Industries. Laura whipped out her phone.

 

**Small Gay: JP I need a favor**

**_Jeep: Ms. Hollis, it’s holiday. Can this not wait until Monday?_ **

****

**Small Gay: Afraid not my little research nerd! I need you to look in to Morgan Industries**

**_Jeep: And what exactly am I looking for?_ **

****

**Small Gay: I’m not sure, just anything suspicious**

**_Jeep: I’m not so sure about this Laura…_ **

****

**Small Gay: JP, please just trust me**

Laura threw her phone onto her bed and turned to face the door the second that Carmilla decided to open it.

 

“Jesus Christ, Carmilla! Knock!” Laura threw her arm over the chest and crossed her legs awkwardly to try and preserve any modesty that she had.

 

Carmilla slapped her hand over her eyes and Laura could see the beet red color creeping up her neck and covered her whole face.

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I figured you’d be dressed by now. I thought maybe you were doing that think where you stare off into space. And I just didn’t think before I opened the door and oh my god.” Carmilla groaned as the color of her face just deepened. Laura was highly amused by the situation unfolding in front of her

 

Laura ran to her suit case and slipped into a pair of jeans and yanked a tank top over her head.

 

“I’m decent, you big goob,” Laura snickered as she worked on the buttons of her shirt.

Carmilla huffed out a big sigh before peeking through her fingers, eventually dropped her hand from her face.

 

“So what’s the big plan for today?” Laura asked ask she slipped the last button through and smoothed down her shirt.

 

“Um I was just thinking we’d stop by a few places teenager Carmilla used to not hate and see if this place still sucks as much as I remember,” Carmilla proposed. She toed a crack in the floor with her boot and awkwardly avoided eye contact, Laura could feel how nervous she was.

 

Laura reached for the dark haired girl’s hand and tugged her towards the door.

 

“Well, lets go then! I can’t wait to see just how pretentious teen Carmilla was!”

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes but smiled at the jest. She intertwined their fingers and led Laura out to the car.

 

The city was pretty large and full of many chains, but of course Carmilla took them to a hipstery area of the downtown filled with tons of secondhand shops and bookstores. Figures.

 

“Here we are,” Carmilla pointed out, pulling the car in front of a rather small looking store.

 

“And where is here exactly?”

 

“Just come on.”

 

The couple walked through the door, bell dinging pleasantly above them. All around where hundreds of dusty records and CDs. Various musical instruments littered the walls and stands around the floor. It seemed like a place Laura’s grandfather would come to buy a jazz album, not a 15 year-old sass master.

 

“Oh my stars, is that Carmilla Karnstein?” A small woman that looked older than rocks lowered her newspaper and quickly made her way over to the couple.

 

“Hey Phyllis.” Carmilla smiled. She honest to God smiled at this tiny, ancient woman and hugged her tight.

 

Laura watched the interaction in awe as they exchanged small talk when suddenly Phyllis whacked Carmilla over the head with her newspaper.

 

“Carmilla Karnestin what do you think you’re doing coming here after all these years and not even introducing your beautiful friend here to me?” she yelled.

 

Carmilla grumbled and rubbed the spot she got hit but made a grand sweeping gesture towards Laura. “Phyllis, this is Laura, my roommate. Laura, this is Phyllis, owner of this fine establishment.”

 

Phyllis raised the newspaper again threateningly and Carmilla flinched, dragging Laura in front of her. “Now what have I told you about lying Carmilla?”

 

“What am I lying about!” Carmilla asked incredulously, still hiding behind Laura’s tiny body.

 

“You’re trying to tell me that you and this little lady are just friends? I don’t believe it for a second!”

 

Laura laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. “Hi, yeah I’m Laura. Strictly platonic roommate.”

 

Carmilla nodded rapidly behind her and quickly scurried away to other parts of the store, leaving the two newly acquainted ladies alone. They turned themselves to watch Carmilla dart around like a kid in a candy store, picking up anything within her reach.

 

“She looks happier,” Phyllis noted.

 

Laura just nodded. “I hope so. I didn’t know Carm until after she left this place, but I hope what small life I offer her now away from home makes her happy.”

 

“I don’t think it’s the change in location that is the cause of her happiness, dear.” Phyllis had a smug look on her face. Laura looked perplexed.

 

“Wait what-“ but was cut short as Phyllis already started walking away.

 

“Carmilla! I’m going to lunch! Don’t burn the place down with your lady friend please! I trust you remember where the spare key is,” Phyllis called over her shoulder as she exited the shop.

 

The shop was quiet except for the light Sinatra playing over the crackling speakers. The two girls made eye contact and Laura made her way over to Carmilla.

 

“So she’s interesting.”

 

Carmilla chuckled. “Sure, interesting. She’s one of two people I ever felt totally comfortable around in this place.” A small smile threatened the corner of her mouth. “She kind of means a lot to me.”

 

Laura beamed at her. “Well I’d like to meet this other person too.”

 

Carmilla’s face fell. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

Laura gave her a questioning look but was distracted as the door chimed again. She turned around to see the new visitor, a pale, beautiful girl about their age, with platinum blonde hair.

 

“Carmilla Karnstein. I heard you were in town but I had to see for myself. I figured I’d find you here if anywhere,” the girl said disbelievingly. “Never thought you’d show your face back in this place after walking out on all of us.”

 

The girl walked towards then slowly and Laura felt Carmilla squeeze her hand, almost painfully.

 

“And yet, here you are. Back to ruin more lives Carmilla? Or was mine not enough for you?”

 

Laura turned towards Carmilla. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Only one word made it past her lips.

 

“Ell.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm usually faster at updating but I've been too caught up in life. I DID write a little one shot you should check out if you're interested. Here's the usual low down, I love comments so please comment, yell at me at toph-smash on tumblr, kudo, share, do whatever you want honestly but plagiarize. I still don't have a beta but I actually proof read this chapter before posting it for one! I don't promise there won't still be errors but I made mild effort this time! HAPPY HOLLSTEIN WEEK YOU'RE WELCOME.

Laura had never seen Carmilla cower like this. In the face of stern professors, Carmilla smirked. To asshole customers, Carmilla scoffed. Even in the presence of her mother, Carmilla was ridged, but never cowering. But as this light haired woman stood in front of the couple waiting on a response, Carmilla did nothing more than avert her gaze to the ground and clutch tightly to Laura as if she were the only thing grounding her.

 

“I’m waiting Carmilla,” Ell said impatiently, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “Why did you bother showing your face back here? You’re not needed, you’re not welcome, and you’re not wanted,” she spat coldly.

 

Laura gritted her teeth. “Shut up,” she warned. She tried to take a threatening step towards to the girl but Carmilla tugged her back by the tail of her shirt. She did not like this girl one bit, regardless of the past Carmilla had here, she was worthy or more than this town was offering her.

 

“Ooo got yourself a little attack Chihuahua did you? Let me do you a favor sweetheart and give you some advice. Stay the fuck away from this life wrecker if you know what’s good for you.” She gave Laura a once over and scoffed. “What are you anyway, like 12?”

 

Laura lunged at Ell but Carmilla was quicker and snagged her around the waist before she could make a move and held her tight against her body.

 

“That’s enough, Ell,” Carmilla finally spoke. Her voice was low in warning and Laura could feel the words rumble in her chest against her back. “I’ll find you later and we’ll talk. Now leave.” Carmilla was using her threatening voice that raised the hairs on Laura’s neck.

 

Ell seemed satisfied with the reactions she provoked and turned to leave. Once she was safely out the door Laura broke out of Carmilla’s hold and began pacing.

 

“Who the fuck does she think she is? She can’t just come in here and say those things about you.” Her hands flailed wildly around her.

 

Carmilla smiled sadly at the flustered girl in front of her. “Except she can, cupcake. Because she’s right.”

 

Laura didn’t seem to accept that answer and continued grumbling about “common decency” and continued her pacing.

 

“Okay! Laura…Laura! Look at me Laura.” Carmilla finally intervened, stepping in her path and stopping her with her hands on her shoulders. Carmilla ducker her head to force Laura to meet her eyes. “Cupcake, I really appreciate the sentiment, but things happened back here years before I met you that I’m not proud of. But they happened. I knew something like this could happen, but I didn’t anticipate it this soon. So relax, she’s gone now.”

Carmilla pressed a worried kiss against Laura’s brow, trying to smooth out the worried wrinkles.

 

Laura pressed her face against her shoulder and wrapped her arms possessively around Carmilla’s waist. “I don’t like her,” she grumbled.

 

Carmilla chuckled and laid her cheek on top of the honey blonde hair. “I know darling, I know.”

 

 

 

The drive home was silent but Laura still clutched Carmilla’s hand in her own as they made their way out of the car and back up to Carmilla’s room.

 

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long without demanding an explanation,” Carmilla teased as she sat against the headboard of her bed. Laura took a seat directly in front of her and played with the fraying holes on the knees of Carmilla’s jeans, still quiet.

 

“I don’t like you this quiet. It scares me,” Carmilla admitted. “Where’s the 20 questions? The background checks? The Reporter Laura Hollis Extraordinaire!”

 

Laura gave her an unimpressed look and said nothing.

 

Carmilla let out a sigh. “Alright then, buckle up creampuff.”

 

“Two people in this town know I’m gay. Phyllis, would could probably guess my social security number if I gave her enough time to think about, and Ell, my first girlfriend.” Laura tugged roughly at a loose strand, snapping the cotton.

 

“Neither of us were out, nor in a safe position to be out. Her father was strict and traditional and my mother is…my mother. But when we were 17, her father walked in on a rather…compromising situation and Ell got the heat for it. He pulled her applications from of the schools far away from this hell hole and refused to pay for anything but the local university. Leaving her stuck here.” Carmilla gulped and bit her lip, apprehensive to share the next part.

 

Laura intertwined their fingers in an attempt to comfort her, urging her to continue.

 

“I’m not proud of what I did next. I was a teenager, fresh out of high school and I was scared. I was afraid Ell or Ell’s father would tell Mother. So I left. I applied to the farthest school from here and I just left. No goodbyes or apologies to Ell,” she sniffed and continued.

 

“And you know how the story goes from there. I met my roommate, a naive provincial girl, entirely too tightly wound and took great pleasure in annoying her. Until she plays Lois Lane and eavesdrops on a conversation about this place and engages me in some stupid movie marathon complete with singing animals and musical numbers.” She smirked at her.

 

“Oh please, don’t act like you don’t love them.”

 

“She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel. You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to-“

 

Laura tackled Carmilla against the bed. “Would you shut up!”

 

The two laughed and wrestled around until they were laying on their sides looking at each other. Carmilla’s eyes darted down to Laura’s lips and suddenly nothing was funny anymore.

 

Without warning, Carmilla closed the gap between their mouths.

 

Carmilla’s lips were soft but firm as they pressed against Laura’s, moving oh so slowly and hesitantly as if she were afraid she would break. It took a second to catch up before Laura kissed her back, tangling her fingers in Carmilla’s hair and leaning over her body to get impossibly closer.

 

When Laura felt Carmilla’s teeth sink lightly into her bottom lip she pulled back with a gasp, suddenly grounded in reality. Her best friend just kissed her. Her very platonic roommate of 6 years just planted her mouth on hers like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Laura scrambled back to her side of the bed and Carmilla sat up, mouth parted and lips still wet from their previous activity. She could see Laura beginning to panic.

 

“Laura I’m-“

 

“Stop.” Laura held up her hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of-“

 

“Shut up, Carmilla. Let me think.” She bit her lip and tried to make sense of the jumbled mess of thoughts flying through her brain.

 

Carmilla sat patiently as Laura processed.

 

“I should go to bed,” Laura finally spoke. She chanced a glance back at Carmilla face just in time to see it fall at the lack of acknowledgment. She stood from the bed, but before she made it to the door and darted back to Carmilla and quickly pecked her cheek.

 

“Don’t think this conversation is over,” she mumbled against her skin. She felt Carmilla smile against her mouth before she darted out the door and ran back to her room, her heart threatening to explode the whole way back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile! I was wrecked after the Act 3 drop and needed some much needed recovery time. I'm still pretty bitter about a lot of things with the ending but also happy at the same time??? It's very conflicting. Anyways, I'm sorry for this chapter since I promised a lot of fluff initially. Also apologies for the length, I keep getting swamped at work. Per usual, I love comments and I forgot sometimes that this fic even exists until I get comments that motivate me to keep writing. Come yell at me on tumblr at toph-smash or just yell at me in the comments. Or just yell at me from your home and I'll pretend I hear you. Tschuss for now meine Fruende!

When Laura got back to her room, she half expected the emotional overload to exhaust her and put her right into a deep sleep. But of course, she was up tossing and turning, thinking over the day’s events.

 

Of course Laura liked Carmilla, there was a thin line between love and hate, and while she wasn’t saying she was in love with the girl, there had definitely been a heavy infatuation since their bickering in college. But Laura had a front row seat to Carmilla’s cavalcade of study buddies throughout the years and knew better than to get mixed up in this.

 

But this felt different, Carmilla didn’t cuddle or give unexpected sweet kissed while tickle wrestling. Laura took pride in being the only one that witness cuddly sleep Carm, but she couldn’t help but start to cave into the insecure nagging in the back of her head that told her she was reading too much into Carmilla’s actions.

 

Sleep was overtaking her body and her eye lids felt heavy as she finally decided what to say to the broody girl down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carmilla woke slowly and reached to her left, groping the cold sheets searching for Laura’s body to warm her up. The sheets were empty and disheveled though and she groaned inwardly when she realized she was alone.

 

She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling thinking about Laura’s very Laura-like exit and promise to talk about things today. The feeling made her stomach bubble in a pleasant way but her nerves felt on fire.

 

Tonight was dinner for her siblings and mother, and tomorrow would be for the extended family. She planned on dropping the gay ball on her mother tonight with girlfriend announcement, and maybe if she was lucky, it wouldn’t be a lie like they had originally intended. The sheer amount of gross pining that Carmilla felt for Laura was nauseating but she welcomed it with open arms if it meant getting to call Laura hers after all these years.

 

Carmilla rolled out of bed with a grunt and padded across the room to the door to make her way to Laura’s room. She gasped quietly when she opened the door, met with a wide-eyed sleepy looking Laura with her hand raised ready to knock.

 

“Hey,” Laura started awkwardly.

 

“Hey,” Carmilla chuckled at her and opened the door wider to let her in.

 

Carmilla sat on the edge of the bed and watched Laura pace back and forth across the soft carpet in front of her. The silence was getting to her.

 

“About last night-“

 

“Look last night was-“

 

They both started talking at the same time. Laura grimaced and Carmilla smiled softly.

 

“You go first,” Carmilla offered gently.

 

Laura gulped. “So you kissed me last night-”

 

“I did.” Carmilla nodded. Laura glared at the interruption and waited for silence before continuing.

 

“You kissed me last night and I just want to say I get it.” She stopped pacing and stared down at her toes curling and uncurling in the plush carpet.

 

“Look, you were worked up over Elle and your emotions were running high.”

 

Carmilla felt her stomach drop. “Laura, that’s not why I-“

 

“Do you think you’re the first person to kiss me to make themselves feel better?” she chuckled humorlessly. “It’s okay Carmilla, really I get it. We agreed to not let things get weird and I’ll stick to my promise. You’re my best friend and so I’ll do anything you need to make you feel better in this awful place. So, friends?” She stuck out her hand to shake.

 

Carmilla swallowed hard and looked at the tiny hand outstretched towards her. Laura didn’t feel the same way, she was just looking out for her feelings. Typical Laura.

 

“Friends,” she agreed quietly and dropped her limp hand back in her lap immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner was…awkward to say the least. The five sat in silence at pick at the perfectly prepared food until finally Lilita spoke up.

 

“So Laura dear, tell us about yourself.”

 

Laura looked like a deer caught in the headlights with a mouth full of gnocchi. She swallowed and tried not to make a face at the large bite before speaking.

 

“Um I’m an only child, just me and Daddio. I went to Silas with Carm, obviously, and now I…you know I’m really not that interesting!” she tried to pull the attention away from herself.

 

Mattie rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, young rising late night show host putting bad business folks in the spot light must be dreadfully boring.” She chided. Lilita’s eyes flashed as the mention of the show.

 

Laura’s phone felt heavy in her pocket now with the unread texts from JP she received right before dinner.

 

“Yes, why don’t you tell us about that,” Lilita pushed, her eyes dangerous.

 

“There’s not much to tell really,” she tried to brush off the request.

 

“Oh I doubt that.”

 

Laura’s head whipped over to Carmilla for help, but she was just pushing her untouched food around her plate. She had been quiet ever since this morning. Laura reached over and placed her hand on her thigh to grab her attention but Carmilla jumped at the touch and shifted away as if the contact burned her. Laura tried to not to be hurt by the reaction.

 

“Mother, please don’t give my girlfriend the third degree here,” she said lazily, still stirring the pasta around her plate. Laura let out a squeak at the declaration of their pseudo relationship and the sound yanked Carmilla back to reality of what she had just said.

 

Her head jerked up and met her mother’s stare with wide eyes. Will cough awkwardly and sipped from her glass and Mattie pulled out her phone and began typing away to distance herself from the conversation.

 

“I’m sorry Mircalla, I seem to have heard something incorrectly. I believe I just heard you call this little moppet your girlfriend?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS sorry it's been awhile I keep forgetting to do things. But if I plan on finishing this by Thanksgiving I really need to get my butt in gear. So prepare for...RAPID CHAPTER UPDATES! HYA HYA HYA! Well thats the plan at least. Here is a chapter that kicked my booty trying to write. Like always, I live for comments and they fuel my writing so say some words down below. You can come yell at me on tumblr at toph-smash. Have a good day little ones, enjoy!

Carmilla felt like her heart was about to leap from her chest but she quickly swallowed her panic to face her mother head on.

 

“Yes mother you heard me right, Laura is my girlfriend.”

 

The table waited in silence as Lilita studied the two girls in front of them. Carmilla was perplexed by the reaction, she braced for the instant hate comments and judgments, but her mother just seemed to look curiously at the couple.

 

Lilita finally spoke. “That’s nice darling,” and went back to eating her perfectly cooked pasta.

 

“Well that was anticlimactic…” Will muttered under his breath, and Carmilla kicked his shin under the table.

 

Laura was focused less on the calm reaction from Carmilla’s mother, and more on the harsh reaction from Carmilla herself to Laura’ s touch. Even in heated arguments, Laura touching Carmilla was always something she could count on to be okay. When things would get rough between them or Carmilla was upset, usually a classic Hollis hug could fix it. But Carmilla acted as if repulsed by her. What had she done wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner passed pretty quickly after the big ole gay announcement and everyone went to their respective space; Lilita went to her office, Will and the girls to their rooms, and Mattie left with promise to see them all again when the extended family came around.

 

Laura was laying face up on her bed, wracking her brain for what she did wrong. She couldn’t stand this type of reaction from Carmilla, it made her chest hurt and her eyes sting. She had finally decided that she could live with Carmilla in her life in any way, even if that was just as friends. She loved this girl and she would- wait what?

 

Laura sat up with wide eyes. Yes, she was attracted to Carmilla and yes, she cared about her more than anyone else in her life. But she didn’t love her, that would be crazy talk. Right?

 

Laura’s heart beat rapidly in her chest and she went over the yesterday and todays events. She was possessive and defensive around Ell (very out of character for herself), she kissed Carmilla back eagerly when she had kissed her, she torn her heart in two to tell Carmilla that she- oh god. She was in love with Carmilla Karnstein.

 

 

 

 

 

Carmilla was lounging with her arms behind her head as she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

 

“Will, for the last time I’m not going to look at your wart, go see a doct-“ she was cut off as the door creaked open and a familiar set of brown eyes peered in. She dropped her head back onto her pillow and took a deep breath.

 

“Look Cupcake, I’m not really in the mood for braiding each others hair and swapping girl stories tonight,” she spat out coldly. Laura winced at her tone, but continued to come inside anyways, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Carmilla we need to talk,” Laura started softly, sitting cross legged at the foot on the bed.

 

“Ooo the big ‘we need to talk line,’ this must be riveting conversation.”

 

Laura sighed and rubbed her temple, Carmilla was deflecting because she was hurting, but Laura could take it.

 

“About last night”

 

Carmilla’s stopped her from continuing. “I got it Creampuff, don’t feel all weird about it now. We’re keeping it casual remember? Nice and light. So why don’t you just run off to your room and we can move on with our little lives in peace. One more day of this hell hole and we can go home and pretend none of this happened. Where little Laura Hollis and her prissy attitude can go and to be loved by the world and be disaffected by anything bad happening to her.”

 

“Don’t do that Carmilla,” Laura said lowly in warning.

 

“Don’t do what, call it as it is?” Carmilla sat up to make eye contact. “You do this with everyone Laura. You reel them in and make then love you but when someone show the slightest hint of that, you bolt.”

 

“Stop it,” she said, her voice getting louder. This is not how she thought the conversation would go.

 

“And what am I stopping exactly, huh? Telling you the truth of how every girl you’ve ever brought home has been heart broken by you bailing the second they get serious? Like mother like daughter I guess.”

 

Laura gasped, eyes wide at the mention of her mother.

 

Carmilla froze. “Laura, I didn’t mean that.” She reached out for her hand but Laura snatched it out of her reach.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the moisture there to stay put before she spoke. “Yes, you did. Are you’re right.”

 

“Laura, please I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Carmilla pleaded with her, she reached out for her again but this time Laura let her. Carmilla gripped her hands tightly and scooted herself to be seated directly in front of the honey haired girl she’d been torn up over for years sitting in front of her.

 

“I run when things get scary, just like she did. But I came here to change that, I owe you that much” Laura’s voice cracked and so did Carmilla’s heart.

 

“Cupcake, you don’t owe me anything. You came here to be with me for a week just because I asked you. You put up with my grumpy ass everyday when you could afford 12 of our apartments. We can stay the way we are, just light and casual and everything will be okay.”

 

“I don’t want things to be light and casual with you!” Laura practically shouted at her, her hands darted up to clutch the back of Carmilla’s neck. “I don’t want to pretend that what I feel about you is some stupid, frothy thing that doesn’t matter because it is like the axis that my world turns on. And yeah, we could talk ourselves out of this because this is scary and hard and maybe your mother will kill us in our sleep because we happen to love the same gender but…” Laura took a deep breath. “I love you.”

 

She could hear Carmilla’s breath hitch and she stared at her with this intensity that seemed to burn Laura from the inside out. She had about two seconds to process that look before Carmilla’s mouth crash onto hers.

 

The entire world around them could be burning that they wouldn’t know. Carmilla kissed her almost frantically, as if she would disappear at any moment. Laura tugged at the hair at the base of Carmilla’s skull and smiled into the kiss at the small noise Carmilla made in response, a noise that she would probably deny to her grave. After what felt far too soon, Carmilla broke her lips away, but stayed close enough that their noses brushed against each other.

 

“I have love you for so long Laura Hollis,” she said simply. Laura squealed and tackled her backwards onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning felt awfully familiar, Camrilla woke up to the light snore of the human furnace wrapped in her arms and the annoying beep of a phone. She nuzzled affectionately into Laura’s back and kissed her shoulder before dealing with the noise.

 

Carefully, Carmilla reached over Laura’s sleeping form to feel blindly for the device, when her fingers wrapped around a phone, she pulled it closer to her, blinking sleep out of her eyes and she checked her notifications.

 

Only when she unlocked it, it was a name she knew she didn’t have. It wasn’t until too late she realized it was Laura’s phone

 

**_JP: I have the file on Lilita Morgan you asked for. You may want to take a look at these. [download]._ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy I see a light at the end of the tunnel...I...can...make...it....  
> I'm so close to finishing and I am DETERMINED to finish this by Thanksgiving. So this chapter is a little longer than normal but I didn't really know where to break it? So happy birthday. COMMENT BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME SO I GET MOTIVATION TO FINISH! Also guys! I am so so so close to reaching my end goal of 500 kudos and I'm not even done yet! You're seriously the best. Come yell at me on tumblr at toph-smash because I'm lonely.

Laura woke slowly and cuddled into the warmth in front of her. It wasn’t until she cracked her eyes open and she realized it was Carmilla’s hip, not her torso, that she had a face full of. Carmilla was sitting up against the headboard and staring forward, zoned out.

 

“Carm, why are you awake?” Laura asked groggily.

 

Laura’s voice broke her out of her trance and she glanced down at the sleepy cupcake with a smirk. “You snore” she stated simply. Laura made an offended sound at her but nuzzled closer despite the noise. She maneuvered herself to pull Carmilla down slightly and threw her leg over the taller girl possessively.

 

She scooched down back to a laying position so Laura could press herself impossibly closer to her side. Carmilla trailed her fingers up and down Laura’s back, humming contently with her eyes closed.

 

“When do I meet the rest of the bunch?” Laura mumbled into her shoulder.

 

Carmilla kissed the top of her head before speaking. “They probably will be arriving sometime after lunch, so we should probably get up soon.”

 

“Mmm can we stay like this a little longer?” Carmilla’s chest swelled at the tiny girl half on top of her. She just wrapped her arms around Laura and squeezed her tight.

 

“Anything you want sweetheart.”

 

Carmilla was relaxing in the embrace, but Laura could still feel tension rolling off of her in waves. She figured she was probably nervous about the rest of her family getting the…update on Carmilla’s preferences.

 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Laura asked weakly, propping her chin on Carmilla chest and looking up at her with her eyebrows pulled together.

 

Carmilla looked down at the girl she was so incredibly stupid over and smiled at her gently. She leaned forward slightly and smoothed the concern off of the blonde’s face with her lips gently. She kissed between her brows, her nose, and dusted kissed over her cheeks.

 

Laura got impatient and turned her face, catching Carmilla’s lips and kissed her hard with an open mouth. Carmilla laughed into the kiss but reciprocated eagerly. She could finally do this and she wasn’t going to take it for granted.

 

Laura was the one to pull back and the brunette chased her lips with her own. She panted against Carmilla’s mouth, resting their foreheads together.

 

“All right Karnstein, no more making out, we have to face the day,” Laura teased even though she was the one who asked to stay in bed.

 

“I don’t wanna,” Carmilla whined, slumping further into the mattress.

 

Laura laughed at the dramatics and pecked her on the lips for her troubles before hopping out of the bed.

 

“Yeah well I need a shower.” Carmilla perked up and Laura rolled her eyes. “Alone, Carm.”

 

She slipped out of the door, giggling at the loud groan from inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As people trickled into the Karnstein/Morgan home, things became even more spectacularly awkward. Lilita no where to be found, leaving her three children to entertain the extended family.

 

Mattie’s apathetic attitude turn around and her business face came out as she greeted guests. Will was equally as charming as he made small talk with distant great aunts and uppity grandmothers. No one had yet to comment on the intimate touches or affectionate looks between the new couple yet, but many averted eyes and judging stares happened throughout the afternoon as everyone waiting for dinner.

 

Laura finally found her broody girlfriend against the wall scowling.

 

“Hey there grumpy gills,” she coos at the brunette with her arms tightly crossed, observing the chatter in the spacious sitting room.

 

“Where is my mother,” she signed and Laura forced her arms uncrossed and inserted herself inside them, hugging Carmilla tight. “I don’t trust her enough to not see her at all times.”

 

Laura chuckled and placed a quick kiss against Carmilla’s pulse point before detangling herself again. “It’s going to be fine Carm. We just have to make it through dinner and then we can go home.”

 

Carmilla’s heart longed at the mention of home. Their home. Together. Out of this awful place. She quickly yanked Laura back in by her forearms. The smaller girl stumbled into her but Carmilla was quick to catch and hold her against her, breathing in her familiar scent.

 

“I have you right?” she whispered self consciously into the honey hair.

 

“Always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After some uncomfortable introductions and names she’d never remember, Laura found herself seated next to her broody girlfriend as dinner was served. Lilita had materialized after their long embrace with a disgusted look on her face before beckoning everyone in to the formal dining area.

 

As plates were served, Lilita stood from her place at the head of the table and clapped her hands to gain everyone’s attention, as if her entire demeanor didn’t already demand attention.

 

“Thank you all for making it today for this meal. I hope my children have made you feel welcome in my absence. Though the prodigal daughter seems to have shocked us all with her return and…life choices…” she trailed off. People began to look uncomfortable. “Please, enjoy your meal.”

 

Laura could see Carmilla’s fists clenched tight under the table as Lilita sat back down and she placed a warm hand on the one closest to her.

 

Everyone began to eat and small chatter was exchanged around the table but Carmilla stayed silent as she picked at her food, the texts she had forwarded herself from Laura’s phone replaying in her head as she glared a couple seats over at her mother.

 

“Mircalla, if you have something to say to me I would prefer you just say it instead of all this…frowning,” she waved vaguely at Carmilla’s face with a bored expression. “You’ve already shocked us once this week with your vile life choices, I’m sure nothing else can do much damage.”

 

Laura’s eyes darted back and forth between the two as she anticipated Carmilla’s reaction. Others at the table began tuning into the conversation subtly.

 

Carmilla shook her head. This wasn’t the place for this discussion. Her mind was still racing after this morning’s discovery as she put pieces together. Her mother never reaching out to her after she left, her shock at her return, the anticlimactic effects of her loving father’s death.

 

Lilita scoffed at her. “Always prone to dramatics. The sooner you and this wretched cub reporter are out of my home the better. I’ve had enough of the repulsive nature of your relationship for one life time just like I had enough of that little bleach blonde from those years ago.”

 

Carmilla stiffened at the mention of Ell. “What did you just say?” she spat coldly.

 

Lilita rolled her eyes. “You think I didn’t notice your little fling back with that blonde back those years ago? Please Carmilla, use your head for once. I’ll end this just like I ended that relationship back then.”

 

“What do you mean you ENDED that relationship?” her volume was beginning to rise as her heart beat fast and faster.

 

Lilita delicately set her fork down as she spoke. “Darling, do you think Ell’s father would’ve pulled those applications if I haven’t used a little leverage? I own this town, I own these town residents, and I own you.”

 

Laura’s eye’s widened as she searched for any way to console the distraught Carmilla next to her. She had never seen her like this.

 

Carmilla’s eyes were fierce and red crept up her neck as fury settled in her gut. She opened her mouth to reply but Lilita beat her to it.

 

“As sooner or later I’ll end this disaster,” she gestured at the two of them. “Stone cannot love flesh darling, and you will not make a mockery of this family. It’s over.” She said with confidence.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I did it. I promised the end on Thanksgiving and I have finished it like 10 minutes before the pie has to come out of the oven. I feel like it's kind of a cop out chapter so I made up for it by making it as fluffy as possible. So enjoy! As always, come yell at me on tumblr at toph-smash, kudo, comment, tell me what you love or hate about this fic, and thanks for sticking around as long as you did! Who knows, maybe I'll write another one for Christmas... DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I make no promises, but comments DO spur on my motivation...just sayin. ENJOY! HAPPY THANKSGIVING HOME FRIES!

Carmilla’s blood boiled and she could feel her heart beat rapidly in her throat as her mother’s words sunk in. Red crept into the edges of her vision, she felt like she could puke.

 

“Carm! Carmilla please look at me!” Laura voice finally cut through to her and she blinked at their change of scenery. When had they gotten into the bedroom?

 

Laura was cupping her face wearing a worried expression. Carmilla took a deep breath and sunk to a sitting position at the foot her of her bed. She couldn’t help but smile as her girlfriend shifted her weight on her feet and wrung the bottom of her shirt with nervous hands. She knew Laura better than she knew herself, and questions were probably about to explode out her eyes in a few seconds.

 

Carmilla reached her hands out for her and Laura complied, stepping between her legs. She pulled her waist until Laura was seated comfortably in her lap, and hugged her tight.

 

“Are you okay? It looks maybe like you’re not okay. I’m sorry I dragged you all the way upstairs it’s just that you weren’t really responding and now you are and I know that you’re probably going though-“

 

Carmilla tilted Laura’s chin towards her.

 

“-through a lot of stuff with your mom, it’s just that…”

 

Carmilla cupped her face and brought her mouth to hers in a slow, firm kiss.

 

“I’m so sorry about your mom Carm,” Laura breathed against her mouth. Carmilla just shook her head.

 

“I warned you that she was awful did I?”

 

“That’s doesn’t excuse what she did! I just see her and I want to UGH!”

 

Carmilla’s shock and anger subsided slightly, and she was comforted but the weight in her lap and arms. “It’s fine Laura, just stay with me like this. My mother fed the only person I cared about to the wolves, and maybe I don’t feel like letting that happen again. She won’t get to you, Laura, I won’t let her.”

 

“Carm, I did something the other day. I know you told me not to look in to your mother, but I couldn’t help but feel like something was off so I told JP to look into it. Maybe he can find something and-“

 

“Laura, check your messages.”

 

Laura gave her a confused look, but obeyed. She opened her messages and saw a read message from JP and opened the document. It was a series of legal documents that JP had so graciously highlighted the important parts.

 

Her eyes flew across the screen as familiar names popped up. Lilita Morgan Karnstein, Mircalla Karnstein, and Richard Karnstein kept popping up all over the documents and Laura was trying to make sense of the legal jargon.

 

“Carm, I’m really trying to understand here.”

 

 Carmilla took a deep breath before beginning. “My father’s company, now Morgan Industries, was left to Mother. Where I’m sure there IS probably a lot of shady stuff going on, what is most eye catching is what your little research nerd dug up.”

 

Carmilla gently took the phone out of Laura’s hand and scrolled to a specific spot before handing it back.

 

 

 

**_Karnstein Industries will be left in the care of Lilita Morgan Karnstein. Mircalla Karnstein will receive complete control of said company when she reaches the age of 21. If she does not choose to take action by the age 25, the control of the Karnstein Industries will shift under the control of Lilita Morgan Karnstein permanently._ **

****

****

 

“Carm! This is in a couple months!” Laura fumed.

 

Carmilla nodded. “My siblings have different fathers, but it looks like my father left more much more than I thought.”

 

Laura hopped off her lap much to Carmilla’s displeasure and began flailing her arms around wildly in her shocked.

 

“This is huge!” she yelled. “She can’t get away with this! We won’t let her. I won’t let her. She can’t be so shitty to you and take this from you too.”

 

Carmilla did nothing but continued to nod and stood to stop Laura’s pacing. “Cupcake, you are ridiculous and headstrong and naïve and I adore this whole Lois Lane Junior gig, but we have time. My birthday isn’t until Feburary and we can work this out. For now, let’s just go home.”

 

Laura stepped into her space and brought Carmilla’s forehead down to hers and echoed her. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Good Evening gentle viewers! Tonight’s show is about the biggest raging b-bad person. She makes my skin crawl, babies cry, and grown men wet themselves. Okay so maybe no that…but she’s pretty awful. So lets just jump right in!**

**Lilita Morgan, formally Lilita Karnstien. Yes, that is Morgan as in Morgan Enterprises, and yes that is Karnstein as in Richard Karnstein. Ms. Morgan has been quite the busy bee this last decade or so with the scandals, so let’s jump right in shal we?**

The two girls we seated comfortably on the large couch, Laura tucked safely into Carmilla’s side, and Carmilla’s arm draped over the smaller girl’s shoulder. Carmilla turned and planted a small kiss against the cupcake’s temple.

 

“You didn’t have to go and do that cupcake,” she spoke against her hair.

 

Laura snorted softly. “Yes I did, she needed to be taken down. No one messes with MY girlfriend and gets away with it!” she shook her fist in the air dramatically.

 

“You’re truly terrifying,” Carmilla laughed.

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Laura punctuated the _you_ with a peck to the broody girl’s lips.

 

 

 

**_Two years later_ **

****

****

****

“Whoever says Paris is overrated is clearly blind.” Laura marveled at the sight from the top of the Eifel Tower, the early Parisian night was still bustling and the distant lights looked like low stars.

 

Carmilla had been quite the whole way up. The romantic date was going strangely. She had planned for the tulips and the champagne at the top, but the string quartet and the cheesy decorations definitely were not hers.

 

“Carm?” Laura turned back towards her girlfriend and gasped when she saw the nervous girl on her knee. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she began swinging her head side to side, trying to take everything in.

 

“Laura, I-“

 

“Bleh! Marry me!” Laura blurted out.

 

Carmilla’s eye’s widened in shock and she watched Laura fumble around with her dress pocket to dig out a small velvet box and all but throw it at her.

 

She couldn’t help the laughter that began to bubble in her chest until she was full on howling, tears and everything. Carmilla dropped her own velvet box onto the ground as she clutched her sides.

 

“Why are you laughing!” Laura had a panicked look in her eyes.

 

Carmilla wiped her eyes, picked her box back up, and stood swifly in front of Laura.

 

“I love you Laura Hollis. I would love to marry you,” she said sporting the largest grin of her life.

 

Laura let out a watery chuckle and yanked Carmilla’s mouth to hers. “I’m going to marry the crap out of you.”

 

Carmilla dissolved into another fit of giggles and fumbled with the rings.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
